


Troika

by Rahirah



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Multi, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahirah/pseuds/Rahirah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The grass is always greener on the other side of the sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troika

**Author's Note:**

> Post-NFA 369er (three thematically linked mini-ficlets of 69 words each.)

**Spike**

For her, it's all about Angel. Always has been. Parker, Finn, himself... who they aren't has always loomed larger than who they are. She doesn't love him the way she loves Angel. But she does need him. Does want him. To give her what Angel can't, to see her in ways Angel's blind to.

Two of three's not bad, right? So he stays. She's happy. And it's almost enough.

**Angel**

It's the little things. Spike's hand resting easy on her waist. The two of them fighting in tandem. Their careless worry-free kisses. Not that he's jealous, not at all. He knows who holds first place in her heart. Not like it's a contest, of course. They're beyond all that. And maybe the little things are a blessing.

After all, it's not like he can afford to be too happy.

**Buffy**

They talk in code. They don't mean to, but a hundred years of in-jokes? Not fathomable. A look or a word, and they're laughing like idiots or fighting like kids. After the first few "Guys?" she stops trying to translate. It shouldn't bother her. She has them, they have her. Everybody's happy. She's the center of their universe, right?

But their universe is so large, and she's so small.

END

**Author's Note:**

> It always surprised me how many people read this as a great example of how well B/A/S worked, when to my mind, the whole point of this ficlet was that all three of them were insecure and unhappy in various ways. (Not that I don't think B/A/S could work, but I don't think it's working here...)


End file.
